


Hello Professor

by fucking-androids (Reyire), scruffyperv (Vyntacular)



Series: Daddy Issues [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcoholism, All Human AU, Anal Sex, College AU, Depression, Frotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vehicular Accident, age gap, alcohol use, commitment issues, roleplaying, sumo is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyire/pseuds/fucking-androids, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyntacular/pseuds/scruffyperv
Summary: Connor has just moved into a new neighborhood when he runs into a charming, older man at the local coffee shop. Flirting ensues and although they both agree that they're not interested in dating, the pair begin spending more and more time with each other. Things get rocky when they start realizing that this 'friendship' has become something more than either of them ever intended...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is our college AU that isn't a college AU .. sort of. We are planning to write one with more characters and different roles so don't be too disappointed. There is also a 900Gavin fic we will post that takes place in the same universe although the characters don't interact much. We actually wrote this back in the summer but got distracted by other AUs. Uh, oops. Anyway .. Please enjoy!

**_Hello Professor_ **  
_Chapter One_

Taking a seat on his sofa, Connor looked glumly at the sea of boxes before him. Moving sucked. It just did. Unfortunately, he didn't have anyone to help him because his friends from high school all scattered off to different colleges and he didn't tell his mom he had no help. It wasn't as if he wasn't able to do it on his own but he was a little exhausted. Thankfully he did have some help with the furniture. Still, he was definitely going to need some sort of break before he tackled unpacking the rest of the boxes. At least now he was living in a college town, so obviously there was a coffee shop nearby. He looked up the closest place on his phone and set off for it.

It was short, only a five minute walk or so from his new apartment, and the day was pretty nice; maybe a little too warm. He entered the air-conditioned shop and got in line while pondering over what type of iced coffee to buy.

Hank had just gotten off work and had decided the walk home could use something cool to accompany it. The older man stepped inside, let out a sigh of relief as the air conditioning rushed over him, and made his way to the line. Mmm… There was a good looking boy that he hadn’t seen before here today. He watched him for a moment, eyeing the way he studied the menu. Definitely new to the area, or at least to the shop.

“It’s not on the menu, but the iced sugar cookie is amazing - if you haven’t had it already.”

"Oh! No, I haven't had it, I'm actually just moving in today. But you seem to know what you're talking about so I'll give it a shot." Connor tried not to stumble over his words. The man who approached him had warm blue eyes and his long gray hair was pulled back from his face. He wore a pair of glasses and his outfit seemed comfortable but stylish. And wow, he was definitely Connor's type.

“Is that so?” He grinned at the young man in front of him. Young, handsome, but a little awkward too. He slicked his hair back and dressed like a man a good deal older than he looked, but he wore it in such a way that it was undeniably cute. He held out a hand. “I’m Hank, welcome to the neighborhood.”

"Thank you, I'm Connor." the younger man smiled and shook the cute guy's hand. He really hoped he looked alright since he'd been moving boxes most of the day. 

“Nice to meet you,” Hank replied warmly. 

"Do you live nearby then?"

Hank followed the line forward when it shifted. “I do actually. I was just on my way home when I decided I needed an iced coffee for the rest of the walk. Extra glad I did.” He looked Connor over thoughtfully and then decided to try his luck. When they got to the front of the line, he stepped slightly in front of Connor. “Two iced coffees, extra sweet and sugar cookies.”

The young barista looked up and smiled cheerfully. “Hello again, Hank! Always with that sweet tooth.” She looked at the younger male beside him and then quickly back over to Hank. “I’ll be right back with your orders.”

Hank glanced down to Connor with a hint of sheepishness in his grin. “I hope you don’t mind. If you’re just moving in, I think you deserve a house warming gift.”

"I .. uh, wow. Thanks, I don't know what to say." Connor replied, embarrassed. Was the cute guy hitting on him? He really hoped so.

Oh good, he liked it. Hank relaxed a bit, letting his smile return to something more easy-going. “You’re welcome, and don’t worry about it.” He put the money on the counter and thanked the barista when she returned with their coffees. “I’ll call it my good deed of the day,” he added with a chuckle as he passed the drink to Connor. “I could probably use the bonus points.”

Because he was being bad, very very bad. He had his crosshairs on Connor and didn’t feel like backing down from his very obvious interest.

Connor laughed and pushed the straw around in his coffee to mix it. They both moved to a table to eat the cookies, which were very good. "You were right about the cookies," the younger man admitted after a few sips of coffee to wash it down. "I think I should be heading back now but if you're going my way, maybe we can talk for a little bit?"

Hank couldn’t decide if he should be direct or not. He definitely wanted to take the boy home with him… but he had also just met him. The kid did seem intrigued… “Walking and talking sounds good to me.” He took a sip of his coffee as he made his way out of the cafe. “See you later Traci,” he called back over his shoulder before holding the door open for Connor. “After you.”

Once outside, Hank peered curiously over at Connor. “So, is it just you? Or do you have someone…” He took a sip of his coffee. “..to help with unpacking?”

"I actually don't, it's just me. I guess I could've asked for help but I figured I could do it myself so it was better not to bother anyone." Connor shrugged. "I'm heading this way, by the way." He pointed down the street in the direction of his apartment.

Hank arched a brow. “Me too.” He followed Connor cheerfully, wondering now if the new tenant in his building was in fact this boy. “Do you need a hand?”

Connor was about to shake his head 'no', remembered the horrible amount of boxes in his apartment and retracted the decision. "Yes," he said in a small voice. "I would actually love some help."

“Great!” He looked Connor over again. “I honestly didn’t have anything to do this afternoon and I could use some company.” He was having the sort of day that didn’t bide well with being alone in your apartment. Specifically because you had a good deal of booze and a shit sort of self control. Unpacking with a cute boy was a lot more appealing in the end.

Hank paused out front of a building. “This is me. Where are you headed?”

"This is me too." Connor said, voice flat with disbelief. "I just moved into 310, where are you at?"

Hank cackled. “Too good. I’m in 312. I do believe that makes you my new neighbor.” He held open the door to the apartment.

"I can't say I'm disappointed," the younger man answered honestly as he headed inside. He cringed a little at himself inwardly, wondering if that was too much, but he plastered a confident smile on his face to hide it.

Ahh… An opening. Hank didn’t immediately comment, but he hit the button to the elevator and beckoned the kid inside. “I’m definitely not disappointed. An attractive and intelligent young man? I couldn’t ask for better company.”

"You make for pretty good company yourself." answered Connor before he could stop himself. Oh, god, he'd been here for less than a day and he was already trying to sleep with one of his neighbors. He hoped his ears weren't bright red as he hit the button to their floor.

Hank grinned. “Is that so?” He stepped closer to Connor, almost standing flush with him. “Not to be… overly forward… but are you interested in me, Connor?”

Connor licked his lips nervously. "Only if you're interested in me, Hank."

Hank’s eyes followed Connor’s tongue as it flitted against his lips. He was about to say something when the elevator ground to a halt and, with a faint ding, announced they had arrived at their floor. Clearing his throat, Hank stepped back and motioned for Connor to lead the way. As he fell in step behind him, Hank added: “I’m very interested.”

Biting down on his lip, Connor led the way to his apartment and unlocked the door. "I'm not sure how much unpacking we're going to get done then."

“Hmm… I promised to help out and I will, but maybe not right away.” He followed Connor into the sea of boxes and chuckled softly. “At least they got the furniture in for you. I was afraid we’d have to build your bed first or something.”

Connor moved some boxes out of the way with his foot to unearth a better path to the sofa. He knew it was seriously not the best idea to seduce his neighbor directly after moving in, but he supposed they could always avoid each other if it got awkward. “No, but hey I do have a sofa right here.” He sat down on the far end of it and looked at Hank invitingly.

“Well look at that,” Hank chuckled as he settled onto the sofa. He leaned in for a moment before a thought crossed his mind. Damnit, he should at least attempt to be a responsible adult. “Before we jump into this, should we discuss it?”

“Of course we can discuss it. Tell me what you’re thinking.” The younger man wasn’t new to casual encounters, in fact he was rather fond of them.

“I’m not looking for anything serious right now. Last thing I want is to lead you on to thinking this is more than just a fling.”

Connor smiled and leaned forward to cradle Hank’s face gently. “That’s exactly what I was thinking.” He pressed a soft kiss to the other man’s lips.

Hank grinned. Cute guy, and exactly what he was looking for today. “Great,” he replied before leaning in to return the kiss. As they kissed he let his hands wander, reaching down between Connor’s thighs to massage him through his pants.

Moaning into the kiss, Connor’s hips moved up into the older man’s touch. He sure did get right to the point, didn’t he? He broke the kiss to pull off Hank’s glasses and set them on a nearby box. Better to not let those get in the way.

Hank gave Connor’s package a firm squeeze when he broke the kiss, even though it was for a good cause. When he got his full attention back he kissed him roughly and returned to massaging the younger man’s growing bulge.

Connor reached forward to start undoing Hank’s belt buckle. “What would you like me to do for you?” he murmured into their kiss.

Hank bit his lip for a moment. “Be a good boy and suck me off.”

Licking his lips eagerly, Connor continued removing Hank’s clothes just enough to get to his cock. “Yes sir.” he replied, giving the older man a quick stroke before taking the head into his mouth.

Hank moaned softly, shifting his position so that he could better admire the boy going down on him. Cute and fun, he’d hit the motherlode with this one. His large hand ran lightly through Connor’s hair, encouraging him to continue.

Connor sucked lightly before taking in as much as he could of the older man. He wasn’t new at this or anything but Hank was a bit bigger than he was used to. He placed his hands on Hank’s hips to steady himself before starting to bob his head slowly, enjoying the noises the older man was starting to make for him.

Hank’s fingers tangled in Connor’s hair as he began to move and a low moan escaped him. “That’s good,” he muttered encouragingly. He rocked his hips absently, straining against the urge to thrust into the tight warmth of his throat.

Pulling back for a moment to talk, Connor smirked up at Hank. “You can use me. I like it.” He immediately took the older man back in his mouth as much as he could.

“Fuck, kid…” He breathed out, pleasantly surprised by the invitation. This definitely wasn’t his first time… He let his grip on Connor’s hair tighten slightly, holding him deep on his cock, and began to rock his hips lightly. Slowly at first, gauging Connor’s reactions, but growing more confident with each thrust.

Connor held on to the older man’s hips, moving into the motions but mostly just letting his mouth get fucked. He wasn’t sure why he got off on guys using him like this, but it made him feel good to know they liked it as well.

The younger man moaned and a shiver raced up Hank’s spine. “Fuck, you feel good.” His ass probably felt even better. Hank bucked a bit more roughly than he intended into Connor’s throat and felt it tighten automatically against the invasion. Sadly, that was just a bit too much for him to handle. “I’m… nfff… fuck, close.”

Holding on tighter, Connor tried to encourage the older man to fuck him faster. He knew what he wanted but he appreciated the warning.

Hank’s moans were growing louder and Connor was clearly not worried about where he came. With a throaty sound he grasped Connor’s head and pushed him down as he came into the boy’s tight throat. “ _Fuck_!” He moaned as he released Connor’s hair and sunk slightly into the couch.

Connor greedily swallowed all of it before finally lifting his head up and licking his lips again. “That was nice,” he commented. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever sucked a guy’s dick that was as big as yours. I’m a little impressed that I didn’t choke at all.”

Hank chuckled. “Not shy at all, are we?” He reached down, brushing his fingers under Connor’s chin to coax him up into a kiss. “I’m pretty impressed myself.”

“Then I’ve done my job,” Connor answered, kissing the older man deeply.

“Now what about _you_?” Hank ran his fingers down Connor’s back, trailing down to cup Connor’s ass lightly. “What can I do for you?”

“Oh, I’m fine, I can help myself later. It’s more important that you got what you wanted.” the younger man said, but yet his body still pressed eagerly into Hank’s touch anyway.

Hank arched a brow. “That’s no fun. This was supposed to be mutual.” Or perhaps he just wasn’t interested in going further? He massaged the younger male’s ass and rolled his hips against Connor’s. “At least let me return the favor if you’re not interested in doing any more.”

Connor was surprised. Most of the guys he was with left after he let them off the hook. “I mean, you can fuck me if you want, I’d be interested in that ..” he replied. “I just need to get stuff out of one of these boxes.”

Hank wondered for a moment what kind of guys Connor had been messing around with that _weren’t_ interested in doing anything else with him. “What do _you_ want?” He shifted them both slightly, giving himself access to Connor’s bulge so that he could give it a nice grope. “There’s plenty of time to fuck if you just want to fool around?”

“I don’t really want anything .. but you can get me off if you’d like. It’d give me something to think about later.” Connor suggested, unsure what to do with a partner this gracious.

Hank hesitated for a second. Someone really ought to tell him he was worth more than just a blowjob, but he wasn’t about to be that guy. He was going to make sure they both got something nice out of their little rendezvous though. “I wouldn’t feel right leaving you to take care of yourself.” He undid Connor’s pants and pushed them down to expose him to Hank’s curious fingers. He wrapped his hand around Connor, giving him a smooth stroke before taking his own cock and pressing it against the younger man’s cock.

“Ahn—“ Connor moaned more loudly than he intended and he clenched his teeth against the noise for a second. He then remembered that he was in his own apartment and didn’t have to be quiet anymore. His hips rocked into Hank’s strokes and he let the sounds freely spill from his mouth.

“Ffaa - good boy,” Hank encouraged him softly when Connor moaned. He continued stroking him, occasionally grinding his hips up into the eager bucking of the boy on top of him.

“Fuck,” Connor moaned at the comment; shit, did Hank know what he was into already? Damn. He pushed hard into every movement, his thighs trembling already.

Fucking cute. Poor thing must have shit self esteem. Maybe if they did this again he could do something about it, until then he was just focused on making him come. He pumped him faster now, urging him to let go. “I bet you’re getting close already - I can feel you trembling.” He rocked his hips against the other male, groaning hot against his ear as he did. “Come for me.”

“Y-yes,” Connor answered, only needing a few more movements before he was shuddering and coming hard in Hank’s hand. Fuck, Hank might be one of the few guys he’d need to call again later. This shouldn’t have felt so good, but it did.

Hank was already oversensitive from Connor’s blowjob, the sensation of the boy coming and shuddering on top of him pushed him over. He came a second time, panting roughly against Connor’s neck. “Nnnf.. You’re wonderful.” He kissed him again.

Connor returned the kiss and then let himself fall into the sofa, breathlessly. He tugged on the hem of his shirt to survey the mess on it. “Hah, guess I have laundry to do already,” he laughed softly. He didn’t comment on what Hank had said. Most guys thought that; didn’t mean they were going to stick around.

Hank glanced down at himself and laughed. “Good thing I live next door.” He ruffled Connor’s hair and was about to say something more when his phone began playing an obnoxiously loud heavy metal chord. Hank’s expression fell. “Mmmm, really? Give me a moment?” He shifted so that he could put himself back in order then pulled the phone from his pocket. “Yeah? Oh… Of course I can help.” Despite his words his voice was a grumble. “Calm down, calm down… Yes… Give me half an hour? I said I’d help. Yes I’m in the middle of something. Goodbye, see you in thirty.” He swiped the call off and groaned. “I have to go deal with this, but if you’d like I can swing by later to help you out. I can bring food - you like Chinese take out?”

“Sure. Gimme your number before you go and I’ll text you an order.” Connor only half-believed the guy, but hey free Chinese food is free Chinese food. He yanked off his shirt and threw it aside before finding his phone. He brought up the contact section and held out his phone to the older man.

“Great.” He grabbed the phone and added in his information before returning it to Connor. “Hate to just run like this, but I’ll see you tonight.” He pulled off his shirt, cleaned himself up, and looked around for his glasses. “Don’t get crushed by a box or anything,” he teased as he slipped out the door.

***

At around 6, Hank texted Connor to make sure he hadn’t already eaten, and let him know he’d be around in maybe an hour. When he arrived and knocked on the door he was holding a bag from a Chinese take out place and a six pack of beer. “Do you drink?” He asked when Connor opened the door. “Cause I find beer goes best with unpacking and take out.”

Connor was still literally surprised to see Hank actually at the door. He’d been pondering up to that point what to order when the older man didn’t show up. “I — yeah, I do drink. Come in. I dragged the coffee table over to the sofa now so we can eat there.”

“Perfect, cause otherwise I was going to drink these all by my lonesome and that never goes well.” He chuckled despite the honesty of what he’d just said. He’d been struggling with that urge all damn day. At least if he was drinking with company he couldn’t do something stupid. “Here ya go,” he set the food on the table. “I realized I have no idea what you like, so I just let them throw sauce packets and all that madness at me, and the guy recognized me so we apparently have a shit ton of fortunes too. And those fried dough balls.” He paused. “I eat there way too often.”

Hank was a little .. unhinged compared to earlier and Connor wondered if maybe he did a little pre-gaming before coming over. He just laughed and shook his head. It didn’t matter to him. He led the older man back to the sofa. “Did you get chopsticks or anything or should I start trying to open the box in the kitchen that says ‘utensils’ on it?”

“Yep. Like the sauces, I’ve got chopsticks and plastic utensils, whatever you prefer… kind of figured you hadn’t gone digging through the kitchen boxes yet.” He flopped onto the couch and began dismantling the take out. He scattered the sauces on the table along with the utensils. He claimed a pair of chopsticks for himself and attacked his lo mein almost instantly. He’d had a couple drinks while helping his coworker out and after an hour or more of dealing with that bull, he was starved and thirsty. “So what are we going to work on?”

“I got most of the bathroom unpacked, and my bedroom. So I guess we can work on the living room or the kitchen.” Connor shrugged, not really caring which happened when. He grabbed chopsticks and opened his own food to begin eating. He curled up on the couch cross-legged and let the container rest in his lap. “I kinda didn’t expect you to show up again, actually.” he admitted.

Hank was eating happily and nodding along thoughtfully when Connor confessed he hadn’t expected him to come back. “Well that’d be fucking unneighborly of me.” He cocked his head a little, thinking back to when Connor expected him to just leave without satisfying him. Did he have no friends either? “Well, get used to it, kid. I keep my word.”

Connor was quiet for a moment, using his chopsticks to push the rice into the sauce in his meal. “I guess it’s nice to meet a guy who can be reliable then.” he said quietly, a hint of doubt still in his voice. Hank had said nothing serious right? Didn’t this feel a little … date-y?

Hank watched Connor curiously. He sounded uncertain still. “Don’t you have any reliable friends? I mean, I get that moving probably means leaving a lot of them behind but I can’t be that much of a rarity.” He paused to take a sip of his beer. “Unless I’m that fucking old and out of touch,” he laughed.

“Not any that live here anyway.” Connor answered. “But I think that’s just me and nothing to do with you.” He reached over and grabbed a beer. Definitely going to need some alcohol in him if they were going to bother talking about relationships with other humans.

Hank smirked when Connor reached for the beer. Yeah, he knew that feeling. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll hang around at least.” He decided against pushing the topic further. He wasn’t here to solve the kid’s problems, he was just offering him some friendship. If he wanted more out of that, he’d let him know. “So, let’s see. What’s your thoughts on…” He picked up a random topic, something that should get them on a more comfortable conversation.

After they ate, and both lightly buzzed from the beers, Hank set to work helping Connor unpack. It wasn’t a lot of work, but it certainly went faster with twice the hands and some pleasant conversation. Connor was weirdly surprised to be getting along with one of his random fuckbuddies. He wasn’t sure he’d ever talked this much with a ‘boyfriend’ before. It was .. nice. Hank leaned back to admire the work they’d done.

“This is shaping up to be a rather nice place.” Hank clapped Connor on the back playfully as he spoke.

“Thanks. I really appreciate you sticking around to help tonight .. and dinner. It was delicious.” Connor studied his feet for a moment. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime.”

“Of course!” His grin softened into a gentle smile when Connor continued. “It’s really no problem, kid. I needed the company tonight, so you did me a huge favor too.” He let the awkward honesty drop into a more playful tone. “I’d definitely like to do it again. All of it, if you’re interested in fooling around again as well.”

Connor’s smile changed to a smirk. “Yes, I’d like that too.” He leaned in and kissed the older man.

Hank didn’t think before he slipped an arm around Connor and pulled him into a deeper kiss. “Good, cause I’m off next week and I hate sitting around doing nothing.” He let his hands fall to Connor’s ass. “Maybe I can show you around town or something too.”

“I wouldn’t object to that either,” Connor said honestly before lightly pushing Hank’s hands away. “It’s late so you should get of out here before I’m tempted to try anything else.”

Hank made a disappointed noise but released Connor cheerfully. “Then we’ll make plans later this week. Text me, or I’ll text you or something.” He glanced at the table. They had already cleaned up but there were a couple beers left, surprisingly. “Keep what’s left of the beer, I don’t need anymore tonight, and have a good night, Connor.”

“Thanks, Hank,” he replied, walking the older man to the door. “You too.”

Connor stared at the closed door, lost in thought for a few moments after Hank left. This entire encounter had been a little out of his depth. He threw himself down on the sofa and opened one of the leftover drinks. Well, he’d believe it when he saw it; Hank ever coming back for more than just sex that is. He shrugged. He was too sober to be thinking about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone remember when we had consistent updates? ... neither do I! |D Anywho, enjoy this next chapter. (:

**_Hello Professor_ **   
_Chapter Two_

Hank had, weirdly, kept his promise and actually took Connor on a tour around town. The younger man was still confused by this and a little worried. It all felt too much like a date. He fought back his fear of any sort of commitment all afternoon. They approached their last stop before dinner and he was almost annoyed to find out he was enjoying himself.

“Ah, a music store. Considering your ringtone, I suppose you’re into heavy metal. Unless that was ironic, or something.” he commented as they entered the front of the store.

“Heavy metal, Jazz… I’m eclectic. But I like this place in particular, it’s the only place that has a decent selection of vinyls without all the…” Hank frowned as he tried to find the right word. “College-Hipster vibes?” He paused, realizing the truth of it and confessing: “It’s full of old guys like me.”

Connor laughed. “That’s good. I like old guys.” He elbowed Hank playfully before wandering over to the nearest display and looking it over.

Hank laughed a bit louder than he intended, then coughed and followed Connor over to the display. “ _That said_ , they do have CDs here as well. Not to mention —“

“Hey Hank!”

Hank turned slightly to acknowledge the person behind him. He’d so far managed to spend the afternoon with Connor _without_ running into anyone from work and he’d hoped to keep it that way. The man calling to him was roughly his age with red hair speckled with silver strands and, thankfully, not anyone that was going to make him work on his little vacation.

“Hey Jerry! I didn’t expect you to be in today.” He nudged Connor. “This is the owner of the shop, Jerry. Jerry - new kid in town, name’s Connor.” That out of the way, he went on. “Did you get those vinyls in then?”

Jerry gave Hank and Connor the same look the barista had given them that seemed to suggest Hank with a hot young boy was not uncommon, then shrugged and went on. “You know it. We got some good classics in and I held them off the floor for you. Wanna take a look?”

“Hell yes.” He glanced to Connor. “You can keep browsing if you’d like, Connor, but you’re welcome to come look too.”

“Sure, why not?” answered the younger man. He followed the pair to the back of the store, where Jerry disappeared temporarily.

Jerry returned with a large box of records and set them on the counter. “Here you are!” The red-head announced cheerily.

Hank immediately took to sorting through the vinyls. It took him a bit but he eventually found what he was looking for. “Ah-ha! You’ve got something I don’t have.” He plucked the record out of the bunch and admired the cover art. “You don’t find good shit like this anywhere else.”

“Other people don’t give a fuck about the old stuff like this,” Jerry clarified but he was certainly pleased with Hank’s find. “I’ll hold it here ’til your done shopping, if you like.”

Hank turned to Connor. “Do you think you want anything? I’m in a good mood, I’ll buy.”

“Oh, uh, no. I’m good but thanks anyway. I’m glad you found something you wanted.” Connor replied, smiling but seeming a little distant.

Hm… Had he done something wrong? He faltered for a moment at the distance in Connor’s tone but then shrugged. “Alright then. I can just buy this now Jerry.” He was already digging his wallet out as he followed the other man to the cash register. They bantered for a bit over the record and the next shipment before Hank excused himself. “Thanks for waiting around while I did that. Anywhere else you want to go, or do you want to grab something to eat now? Personally, I’m starving.”

“Okay, but only if you actually let me pay for half this time.” the younger man insisted, his tone a little warmer.

Hank chuckled. “Don’t like letting people do things for you, huh?” He reached up and ruffled Connor’s hair affectionately. “It won’t hurt my honor to let you pay for half. There’s a Thai place closer to the apartment, or a cafe across the street. Your choice.”

“I wouldn’t mind Thai food,” Connor answered and then added, “And no, I’m pretty self-sufficient.” It’s not like he didn’t appreciate the thought, but he could take care of himself.

“You seemed the sort, self-sufficient that is.” He motioned for Connor to follow him. “I can show you a shortcut then. Want to do take out again?”

“That would probably be the easiest thing,” agreed Connor. And it would feel less like this was a date .. hopefully.

“My thoughts exactly. That said, we’re going to my place tonight.” He grinned at Connor. “My TV’s bigger, that’s just how it is.”

“I can’t really argue with that.”

***

With food acquired, they returned to Hank’s apartment. It wasn’t the tidiest place in the world, but it could have been a hell of a lot worse. 

“Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. Do you want a beer with dinner?”

“Yeah, sure.” 

Connor took the food to the sofa. It was comfortably worn in, and he was right: his tv was much bigger. He slumped back into the sofa, exhausted from the day out, and found himself breathing in the older man’s scent. He smelled really good. His thoughts were wandering toward the gutter, considering things like if they were going to fuck around later or what, and doing a really good job of avoiding how date-y this all felt… when something very large laid on him.

“What the?!” His eyes snapped open and he let out a sound of distress. “Is this a cat?!”

Hank popped in the moment Connor yelped, carrying two beers and looking panicked until he saw what was happening. “Hah! Yeah, that fat monstrosity is a cat. Maine Coon. Sumo - get off the kid. Shoo.” He nudged the cat off and set the beers on the table. “Sorry about that, I meant to warn you but he usually hides when people come over for the first time.”

“Are you sure it’s a cat and not like some illegal animal from overseas or something?” Connor said, a little incredulous.

Hank laughed loudly. “Yeah, I promise.” His expression went serious for a moment. “I got him checked out by the vet and everything. The guy who gave him to me was a piece of shit… but apparently Sumo was a legit gift and not a final attempt at driving me crazy.”

“Well, it’s pretty anyway.” Connor leaned down as the cat came back and rubbed against his legs. He petted it and scratched under it’s chin. “You’re cute, aren’t you, Sumo?”

Hank’s smile was small, but warm. It wasn’t everyday Sumo liked someone this much. “He’s a great cat. Good company when you want it, and asleep like 80% of the day. He does try to sleep on your face though, that’s rough.” As he spoke, Hank made his way over to the TV and picked up a case. “So I’ve got this old detective flick from a friend of mine - they insisted I’d get a laugh out of how bad it is. Want to watch while we eat?”

“Alright, I like unintentionally hilarious movies with Thai food. Good combination.” Connor laughed.

“That was my thought!” Hank chuckled as he popped the DVD in. 

He returned to the sofa and flopped down with a contented sigh. Sumo ultimately curled up on the back of the sofa and fell into a purring sleep. The movie was terrible, but hilarious. It took itself too seriously while trying to hoist onto the viewer a very odd tale about an angry old western sheriff and a young private investigator from the city with very different views essentially arguing about everything… until they discover all the bank robbers are actually robots disguised as humans and chaos ensues. At the end of the movie the sheriff and the young detective have become friends until the final scene reveals he’s actually a robot too. It dramatically announces “The End?” and fades to black.

“That was weird, but enjoyable.” the younger man shook his head at the strange movie. Who thinks up these things? He set the empty beer he had been drinking back on the table amongst the remnants of their dinner and opened another one. He was feeling pleasantly tipsy and able to ignore any irrational thoughts about this being more than two people just hanging out.

Between the drinks and the movie, Hank was laughing like a fool. “That was ridiculous, but I loved it. Traci’s an idiot if she thinks she’s getting this awful movie back.” He cackled and grabbed another beer, taking a deep swig. He wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and fell back into the sofa again. “Too good.”

Connor watched the older man laughing, his glasses removed and his hair down. Fuck, he was handsome. And smart, and funny and .. Connor panicked. So much for being too drunk to have irrational thoughts. “Uh,” he stammered suddenly, “Why don’t you put on that album you just got now; I wouldn’t mind hearing it.”

Ah! Hank perked at the mention of his vinyl. “Really? I mean, yeah… I’d love to play it for you.” He hopped off the sofa and made his way to the shelf that his record player sat on. He’d left the album there when they had first gotten in, and now he took it out and placed it in the player. Immediately the room filled with smooth jazz and then a woman’s husky voice singing passionately. Hank smiled to himself. “I have one of her CDs, but I prefer her older work. The stuff on CD didn’t get very popular, so all of the good stuff is still on vinyls - if you can find them.”

The younger man remained quiet for awhile, just listening to the music. It really wasn’t bad and it was kind of relaxing too. “I like it,” he finally said after a few minutes. 

Hank had settled back on the sofa, listening to the record play as Connor took in the music. He grinned when Connor said he liked it and leaned in to kiss him. Brief at first, but deeper as Connor leaned into the contact. His hand slipped between Connor’s thighs, groping him just to feel the boy gasp against his lips. “Do you want me to fuck you tonight?” He asked as he pulled back.

“Yes, please,” murmured Connor, knowing if they had sex, then he really wouldn’t need to worry about anything but how good it was going to feel. He unbuttoned his pants and led Hank’s hand inside of them.

Hank ran his fingers along the length of Connor’s cock as he slipped it out of his pants. He kissed him lightly as he ran his thumb over the tip, then wrapped his fingers around the boy’s shaft and started pumping. “Mm.. Good.” What was it about Connor that made him want to give the kid the world? He wanted to satisfy Connor, to ensure the boy enjoyed every moment instead of waiting on someone else’s pleasure, and that eagerness was utterly new to him.

Connor reached over to do the same to Hank, although he was already pushing up into the older man’s touches. “How do you want me?” he asked. “On my back? From behind?”

“For now, just like this.” He let Connor undo his pants, but he continued to stroke and pump the boy as he placed kisses on the boy’s pale flesh. “This time you’re mine to satisfy.”

“But Hank —“ Connor grasped uselessly at the older man’s pants. It was hard to concentrate when Hank’s hand felt so good and warm wrapped around his cock.

“Too bad,” he replied cheerfully as he leaned in to kiss Connor again. He’d let him struggle with his pants all he wanted, for now Connor’s pleasure was what mattered to him. “What do you like?” He gave Connor a squeeze at the base of his cock and then ran his thumb up the throbbing vein as he brought his fingers back to the tip. “What’s your favorite position? And ‘however you like it’ doesn’t count.”

“Mmm, uh .. god, on my back,” the younger man said before he could stop himself. He usually had guys fuck him from behind so it was less personal, but he liked it on his back the most. Shit, how did this man he just met get him to spill his guts every five minutes?

“Good boy,” Hank praised him as he began to pump him faster. “Anything else you want to tell me? The faster I make you come, the sooner I’ll fuck you.”

“Fuck,” Connor gasped, gripping Hank’s shoulders tightly. “I like being told what to do .. I like when you tell me I’m good .. “ he wanted to cover his face as he felt it heat up. “I like when you say my name,” he admitted, a small part of himself knowing he was going to regret this all later. As he spoke his hips kept time with Hank’s motions and he made small breathless noises.

It felt good to know he’d caught on to a few of Connor’s hot buttons, but he hadn’t realized he’d like being called by name. He was damned adorable no matter which way Hank looked at it. “Mmm, then you’re being very good right now.” With the hand that wasn’t working Connor’s cock, he lifted Connor’s chin and kissed him. “Come for me, Connor. I’m getting impatient.”

“God, fuck,” he moaned loudly and came almost right away. It was super unfair for Hank to unleash all of that at him at one time. He pressed sloppy kisses to the older man’s mouth, caught up in the moment. “Please fuck me now, Hank, please?” he pleaded.

Nnn, that was fair vengeance. He had a weakness for begging that probably rivaled Connor’s praise kink. “ _Very good_ … and you certainly earned it.” He used a nearby napkin to clean the come from Connor’s stomach, then pulled back to help the kid to his feet. “Come ‘ere.” He guided Connor to the bedroom and motioned to the bed. “Strip for me.” As Connor undressed, Hank went to the nightstand and got a condom and the lube.

Connor smoothly slid out of his clothes and left them scattered on Hank’s floor. He got on the bed and positioned himself on his back, resting on his elbows. He was already hard again and it was difficult not to reach down to stroke himself. He wanted Hank badly.

Hank bit his lip at the sight waiting for him on his bed. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” He undid his pants as he joined Connor and rolled the condom on. With a smirk he spread the boy’s legs apart and reached down to begin rubbing and teasing his hole. He poured a liberal amount of the cool gel down Connor’s ass and then pushed it inside with his fingers. They were both impatient, enough for Hank to start him off with two fingers. He pushed them inside Connor slowly, making sure he wasn’t uncomfortable, and as soon as Connor’s body relaxed he began fucking him.

“Nnn — Hank, hurry,” Connor spread his legs apart wider and rocked into the fingers inside of him. He needed the older man over him, fucking him and coming for him. He groaned thinking about it, pre-come already dripping out of his cock onto his stomach.

Hank’s breath came out in a shuddering moan as he watched Connor fucking himself on his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. “You let me know if it’s too much, got it?” Once he was all the way inside of Connor, he grabbed him by the hips and pulled his ass flush to his lap.

“Ahn ..fff—“ he hissed out through gritted teeth. Oh god, he was so full. It was hot and he was stretched so wide. “Fuck, fuck,” Connor moaned, his voice shaking. “O-okay, you can move now.”

Hank groaned with pleasure. “Good, haa, good boy.” As soon as Connor gave him the go ahead, he started with a smooth, hard pace. His fingers pressed into Connor’s hip bones, holding him close as he hammered his ass. “You feel so fucking good, Connor.”

Everything was suddenly Hank, and only Hank. The way he smelled, the feel of his bedsheets on Connor’s back, his voice, his hair falling into his eyes as he fucked the younger man. For some reason sex was so different with Hank and Connor had no idea why. He reached up and tugged on the older man’s shirt, needing him so much closer.

Hank moaned softly at the sight of Connor, flushed and breathless as he reached for him. So fucking hot. “Connor,” he whispered hotly as he leaned in and kissed him gently. His fingers brushed through Connor’s hair and then he wrapped the boy in his arms and kissed him again. There was still a faint taste of exotic spices and expensive beer lingering on his lips. “Fucking delicious,” he moaned into the kiss.

Connor held onto Hank and returned the kisses forcefully. “Faster, please,” he asked, his eyes half-lidded as he looked up at the older man. There was something oddly sexy about the fact that he was completely naked and Hank was still dressed. He clutched at Hank’s shirt and buried his fingers into it.

Fuck. Connor was too much. Those half-lidded eyes, the way he clung to him… The way he said please so nicely. Hank couldn’t have said no if he wanted to. Still doubled over Connor, he picked up his pace to fuck the boy harder and faster. He wanted more of the boy’s sweet pleading.

“Yes,” the younger man gasped out when the pace increased. “Ah, fuck, there, Hank, don’t stop,” he whimpered as the older man moved deeper inside of him. “Please make me come ..”

Hank groaned with satisfaction. “Fuck, Connor…” He kissed him roughly as he continued to hammer the spot that had Connor crying for him. “You’re so close, aren’t you, Con? Come for me.”

“So close, so close,” Connor repeated, his whole body taut in anticipation. “I’ll come for you, Hank,” he choked out and finally came, clinging to the older man and letting out short, shuddering sobs.

“Nnnn, fuck Con…” Shaking, sobbing… He was so hot. Hank came hard with a hot guttural sound of satisfaction before he slumped, exhausted, on top of Connor. If he were a younger man, he would’ve fucked him again and again until Connor was an absolute mess, but as it was he’d done a pretty nice job of disheveling the handsome boy.

Connor slid still trembling arms around Hank’s shoulders and gave soft, tired kisses to the side of his face. God, that had been the best sex he’d had in a very long time. Luckily, he was still too high on it and too drunk off the beer to be able to process what any of that meant. Instead, he just enjoyed the comforting pressure of Hank’s weight pressing him to the bed.

Hank felt a flutter of satisfaction in the pit of his stomach that he didn’t usually feel after he’d slept with one of his usual lays. What was it about Connor that was so different? Still panting, he eased himself out of Connor and discarded his condom before pulling Connor back into his arms. He kissed him again. “You’re fantastic.”

“You’re so good, Hank,” Connor said softly, curling up in the older man’s arms comfortably. He felt exhausted and wondered absently if Hank would let him sleep over.

Another flutter raced through him when Connor snuggled up into his arms. This wasn’t good, no matter how wonderful it felt. He was getting attached and, despite the problems he knew that would cause him, he couldn’t bring himself to care just now. “You want to stay here tonight?” He muttered, his voice drowsy.

“Mmhmm.” the younger man answered, happy that he didn’t even have to ask. He pressed a kiss to Hank’s collarbone and began to drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still here. ;D

**_Hello Professor_ **   
_Chapter Three_

As Connor woke up, he felt something warm against him and he pressed against it. Blinking his eyes slowly in the dim room, he realized he was in bed with Hank still. _Fuck_. This is the exact opposite of what he had wanted. He tensed up, unsure what to do. His mind raced, trying to process information through the panic awakening in him. This man knew way too much about him and they’d also had amazing sex together. And Christ, Connor didn’t remember the last time he’d actually stayed over with a guy that had fucked him. The older man was still breathing deep and evenly so Connor tried to slowly shift out of the other side of the bed. He couldn’t do this. Maybe he could just slip out quietly.

Hank groaned softly as Connor’s warmth left him. “Nn?” He asked drowsily before he recalled everything that had happened. Connor. Connor had stayed over. Right. One blue eye opened to see the panicked boy freeze in mid-flight. Shit. He closed his eyes and forced himself to pretend to be asleep. If Connor didn’t want to be there, he wasn’t going to stop him… even if that reality stung him a bit more deeply than he liked. He was in way too deep.

Looking back at the older man, Connor studied him for a moment. He still seemed to be asleep. He slipped out of the bed and hurriedly shoved himself into enough clothes to be presentable. As fast, but also as quiet, as he could, he shuffled out to the living room and crept back to his own apartment. His heart pounded loudly as he shut the door behind him. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What was he going to do about this?

He waited until he heard the door shut before he sat up. “Way to fuck that up,” Hank muttered to himself. Honestly, what was he thinking? He got up and undressed mechanically before dragging himself into the shower. Once he was clean and dressed, he made his way into the living room and sat down with the remnants of last night’s mistakes scattered on the table in front of him. Great, reminders everywhere. Sumo jumped up onto his lap and he buried his face into the cat’s side. “I’m an idiot, Sumo.”

***

After a few minutes of feeling sorry for himself, Hank shot a text to Connor. Nothing weird, just a simple good morning and an apology for keeping him so late. Connor’s response was lukewarm at best. Hank decided against pushing it and found a bottle of scotch instead.

Hank drank himself stupid for about a week before Chris had shown up at his door. An old buddy that still took time to come make sure he wasn’t dead… Which meant someone at his usual haunts had apparently tattled that he hadn’t been out in a while. Which usually meant he was binge drinking again, and he was. He resisted being crude and sarcastic, it wasn’t Chris’s fault.

So they got him cleaned up, got him back on his anti-depressants, and, as per usual, his bottles of hard liquor were confiscated to allow him to ‘dry out’. Why the fuck was he so damn bad at living?

***

It was about a week and a half later and Connor had done everything he could to get Hank out of his system. Nothing. Fucking. Worked. He even tried going out to a random hook-up with some guy from a dating app. It was not only awful and not sexy, the only way he got off during it was to think of Hank and then he called the poor guy the wrong name. He just deleted the app off his phone after that. Ugh.

He never imagined hooking up with some hot guy from a coffee shop was going to cause him this many problems. It never had before, why now? But he knew why. He did. Hank wasn’t just another way to get off. Hank was actually nice and funny, interesting and sweet. He cared more about Connor than any other man he had been with before in his life.

Connor was also pretty done with being anxious about leaving his apartment and seeing Hank right down the hall. This had to end one way or another. Either Hank had to reject him so he could have time to crash and burn, or .. or .. fuck. Or he’d end up in a _relationship_. He steeled what was left of his will and forced himself down to Hank’s door. He knocked and then realized he could have texted. No, no. This was definitely something to do in person. He waited nervously for a reply.

Hank answered after a minute or so. “Yeah?” He opened the door and, to his surprise, it was Connor. Just when he’d finally accepted that Connor was going to keep snubbing all his attempts at remaining friends, here he was. “Uhh... Hey Connor, good to see you?”

“Can we talk?” he asked sheepishly, feeling like he was fifteen again and it was his first time asking someone on a date.

Hank looked a little uncertain but ultimately he opened the door further and motioned for Connor to come inside. “Yeah, of course. What’s up?” He glanced over his shoulder as he stepped away from the door, checking to make sure the apartment didn’t look like a depressed alcoholic lived inside.

Connor came inside and stared at his feet for a moment. “I’m sorry, Hank .. I .. I fucked up.” His throat already felt tight on top of his nervousness but he continued on. “I shouldn’t have avoided you for so long and it was stupid and I’m sorry.”

That… honestly wasn’t what he expected to hear. “What? Connor… I…” He fumbled a little and then just reached out and ruffled his hair lightly. “I get it. I stepped over a line and made you uncomfortable. I’d avoid me too.”

“You didn’t though .. I just .. got scared. And I tried to run from it, and — I can’t.” Connor was annoyed to find his eyes filling up with tears. This was actually terrifying to him. “I know you said you didn’t want anything serious, and fuck, I’m sorry.”

Hank hesitated. “Hey, slow down, Connor… It’s okay.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere but Connor. “I didn’t… but I…” He sighed. “Clearly that changed… I had planned to stay true to my word and just be your friend like I said… That’s why… Well, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel like I needed more than you were willing to give.”

“No, no, it’s not you, I fucking .. god.” he nervously pushed a hand through his hair. “I tried to screw around with some other guy but .. all I thought about was you. I think I want more.” His chest ached as he waited for a response. Did he even make sense? He couldn’t get the words out in the right order.

Hank didn’t blush a lot, but he was blushing now. He’d only been able to think about him? “Wait, what?” He shook his head, mildly disbelieving, but his heart was thundering in his chest. “You do…” He sputtered. “Are you really interested in having a relationship with someone like me?”

“I mean I haven’t actually tried to date anyone in years so I’m probably no good at it,” he rambled nervously. “But uh .. if you want me, I’m here. If not, I’ll go eat ice cream and cry for awhile at romance movies. Or something. I don’t know.” Connor gave a half-hearted laugh.

“You idiot.” He wrapped his arms around Connor and pulled the boy up into a kiss. “Of course I fucking want you.”

“Really? Like me and not just .. like .. for sex, right? Not that I don’t like it …” Connor’s tone was one of disbelief as he put his arms around Hank as well.

Hank sighed softly. “Yes, for more than just sex…” He pressed his forehead to Connor’s. “I thought I could just be your friend, but clearly I couldn’t…”

Connor laughed weakly. “No, I don’t suppose that worked at all, did it?” He felt relieved but very shaky. He really hadn’t tried to date anyone since freshman year of high school. This all felt new and unfamiliar to him.

Was Connor still trembling? Hank lifted his hands to the boy’s shoulders, noted that he was, and moved him toward the sofa. “Come sit, we can talk.” His coffee table was scattered with books and papers, he collected them quickly and tucked them into a case beside the sofa before joining Connor. “I have a selfish request.. If we do this, make this an actual relationship, I’d rather be monogamous. Are you alright with that?”

“I’m alright with that,” Connor looked down at his hands and opened his mouth before closing it again. He sighed and tried to explain what was in his mind. “It’s not — It’s not that I’ve never been interested in anything serious, it just never worked out so .. I stopped trying.”

Hank couldn’t help but beam when Connor agreed. It felt silly that a man his age was so excited by something like this… but Connor had wormed his way into the man’s heart more deeply than he anticipated. “That’s a lot of what kept me out of serious relationships too.” He leaned in and wrapped his arms around Connor. “Thank you for coming back.”

“Thank you for taking me back. I’m sorry I treated you so badly.” the younger man returned the hug and added thoughtfully, with a little laugh, “I’m really surprised I didn’t run into you in the hall though. I was sneaking around all week.”

Hank hesitated and grinned lopsidedly. “You didn’t have to worry about running into me… I only sobered up a few days ago.”

Connor blinked and cocked his head. “Wait, what happened?”

Hank rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “Alright, you deserve to know more about me…” He sighed. “I have depression, the antidepressants help with most of it… but some days, they don’t… I used to be a pretty fucked up alcoholic before I got on the medication and everything. I fall back into it really easily, especially when I’m alone.” Hank had been avoiding Connor’s gaze, now he glanced back up anxiously. “I told you, the day we met, that you did me a big favor keeping me company. I meant it.”

The younger man’s expression turned to one of distress but he tried to smooth it over with a worried look instead. “I’m — I’m so sorry .. I didn’t mean to ..” he swallowed hard and looked down. “I’ll be here from now on. I just am scared of getting close to people. This is terrifying and amazing at the same fucking time.”

Hank gently cupped Connor’s face when the boy apologized. “Please don’t apologize. You’re not to blame for my shitty coping methods.” He leaned in and lightly kissed Connor’s lips. “You take as long as you need for yourself… I…” He was blushing again. Why did he feel like this when he was with Connor?! “I really care about you, Con. I thought I’d ruined my chance at even being your friend.”

Connor hid his face against the older man’s chest and clung to him tightly. Tears finally spilled over. He was emotionally exhausted. “I care about you too,” he answered, his voice muffled in Hank’s shirt.

Hank’s heart twinged painfully when he felt tears suddenly soaking into his shirt. Oh… He didn’t know what to do with this, but he gently wrapped his arms around Connor and held the boy close to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back, whee! Also Hank is on twitter now as @BitchReedy if you wanna chat with him or ask him or Gavin questions. (: Thanks for your reviews and your patience!

**_Hello Professor_ **   
_Chapter Four_

It was strange to suddenly find himself in a legitimate relationship. They spent the remainder of the weekend together, watching dumb flicks or shows, and generally getting to know each other. Hank was surprised to find they had a lot of intersecting interests, especially on some of the more eclectic topics that Hank enjoyed. It was… refreshing.

And the sex, of course, was amazing.

Monday morning dawned with Connor curled up in his arms and the light shining lightly through the blinds… and then Sumo yowling for breakfast. Hank grumbled, not wanting to release Connor, but Connor was suddenly awake and fumbling to get up.

“He can wait another hour or two!” Hank groaned and yanked Connor backward into bed with him.

Connor yelped before laughing softly. “Didn’t you hear me? I have to go! I have class this morning!”

Hank blinked. Connor had been saying something about that, hadn’t he? “Ah, fuck. You have to go already?”

Connor kissed him and wiggled free. “Yes. I’m not going to be late for my first day.” He wobbled when he got to his feet. Good lord, Hank was amazing… He’d be feeling last night for the rest of the day… Nnn… Not the time, not the time! “Love you — No, Sumo! I’m not feeding you! — Bye Hank!”

Hank fell backward into bed, pouting at no one. “Bye, Connor.” He muttered to the closing door, and then Sumo tackled him. “Fuck.”

***

Connor made it to his morning class on time, barely. Luckily it was mostly going over the syllabus and whathaveyou so he didn’t have to pay too much attention. Which was good, because it was a bit hard to find a comfortable position to sit in for the entire class.

He didn’t have anything until the afternoon when that was over, so he grabbed lunch and texted Hank for a bit before heading to his next class. Connor was checking his phone every few minutes as he walked to see if he had gotten any texts back, but he hadn’t. He felt a little put out and tried to remind himself not to be clingy just because this was his first relationship in years. Meh. 

The building was slightly hard to find but he’d managed to get there before the professor and slid into another uncomfortable seat to wait for class to begin.

As the room filled with additional students, Connor couldn’t help but overhear the others whispering about the class. A lot of them sounded like nervous freshman.

“I heard this class is really hard.” “Yeah, one of those ‘demon professors’.” 

A sea of groans. “What, really? I don’t need that shit!”

“A friend of mine is a senior, she told me he’s actually really handsome!”

“Doesn’t make the work easier!”

“Maybe he likes pretty girls!” She giggled in a fake, high-pitched tone.

Her group laughed.

Closer to Connor, someone snorted. “Heard he actually has a thing for _guys_. A friend of a friend told me he even saw him with an alumni!”

Someone cleared their throat, loudly, and the room went dead silent. 

“Good afternoon. I’m Hank Anderson, Professor of Criminology. We’ll be covering the basics here, but I expect you all to take this seriously. I don’t put up with slackers. And I don’t tolerate _students_ who think they’ve _passed the bar_ before they’ve fucking graduated. Don’t dick with me, I won’t dick with you, and we’ll all get along great. Let’s review the syllabus..”

Oh, _fuck_.

Fuuuuuck.

Connor tried to figure out if there was anyway he could hide behind someone or .. oh god. This was bad news. How hadn’t they ever talked about this? Fuck. He slumped down in his seat. Great, he’d finally found a guy who wasn’t a complete asshole and now he was going to get him fired and they’d been dating for like, a weekend. That’s a really great way to start off your relationship, Connor, isn’t it? He berated himself and felt his face get hot. Maybe he could sneak away to the bathroom and .. live there. Forever.

Hank scanned the room as he spoke, taking note of which students paid attention and which ones were already proving themselves to be slackers. He’d find ways to make sure inattentive students paid for their attempt at wasting his time. This introduction was practically second nature now, he rattled through lists of what would and wouldn’t be important, what he expected, blah blah… Then his eyes landed on a familiar face in the sea of strangers.

It was Connor. 

It was fucking Connor?!

The boy looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Their eyes met and, for a split second, they shared a mixture of accusations and silent screaming as Hank choked on his own words. He coughed roughly, grabbed the water bottle beside him, and took a deep swig. He cleared his throat like it had never happened and forced himself not to look at Connor again.

The class felt like fucking hours long as they both pointedly avoided each other’s gaze. Connor folded his arms on his desk and hid behind them. By the time the other students were finally filing out the door, he’d come up with no plans that made any sense. He froze up and didn’t bother moving even though the room was almost empty. He wasn’t sure what the consequences were going to end up being .. but clearly they were going to have to talk about this.

Hank packed up as the students filed out. His study hours had been during the morning. He had an hour between classes. The last student left and Connor was still hiding behind his arms. Had he fallen asleep? Hank moved to sit on the edge of his desk.

“We should probably discuss this now rather than later.”

“…yeah.” Connor agreed. He looked sullenly away. “I’m aware of the by laws.”

This was a damned problem… Connor was really fucking adorable and this was a hell of a time to think about that. “I figured you would be.” He sighed and motioned for Connor to join him. “How do you want to handle this then? I don’t want to affect your education, especially not in a subject I happen to respect.” If any of his prior students had seen him smiling the way he was now, they probably would have shit bricks. “But I also have no intention of having this interfere with our relationship.”

Connor had been dragging his feet as he walked over to Hank’s desk but he perked up visibly at the last comment. “You’re .. you’re not going to break up with me?” God that comment sounded childish, even to him.

Hank chuckled despite himself. “Nope.” He cupped Connor’s cheek lightly and leaned in to steal a quick kiss. There was nothing wrong with this, they were both consenting fucking adults… but he got it, laws were laws for a reason. “Have you thought about what you want to do? I could…” He grit his teeth and clucked his tongue disapprovingly. “I could recommend some other courses that would satisfy your credit requirements.”

“I do have to drop your class, I can’t let you get in trouble because of me. If there’s another course I could take that isn’t full, that’d be great. Otherwise, I’ll have to wait until next semester.” Connor shook his head. “I can’t believe we never got around to talking about this.”

“I try not to bore the people in my personal life with long lectures about criminology when I can.” Hank chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, effectively dislodging multiple strands from the hair tie. He awkwardly removed it and re-tamed his hair. “Alright… I’ll see if I can at least help you get into another class for this semester.” He grumbled reluctantly. “I know a new professor who could probably use some more students in his class and you’re still within the flexibility period for switching courses. _Fuck_. I’m sorry, Con. I should’ve asked when you mentioned college…”

“It’s not like I ever thought to ask what you actually do for work! Don’t be sorry. The only thing I’m worried about is you. This doesn’t affect me negatively in any way.” the younger man wanted to touch Hank, but even though they’d kissed, he thought that’d been risky enough.

“Ha! The only thing it’ll do is tarnish my reputation as an upstanding professor… Except that I don’t have one of those, so we’re all good.” He chuckled and then paused, crossing his arms over his chest for a moment. “Do you need me to keep my distance while we’re in public? I don’t mind rumors about my personal life, but you don’t deserve that…” His gaze drifted down to the desk he was sitting on. “Even if I really want to know what it’d be like fucking you on my desk.”

“Oh no, other students might know I’m sleeping with a hot professor.” Connor replied sarcastically, smiling. “Isn’t that actually most of their fantasies?” He didn’t comment on the desk thing — it was too tempting.

Hank snorted. “Hot professor is a new one.” He reached out and ruffled Connor’s hair affectionately. “I suppose you’re right. It constantly surprises me how thirsty college students are for a bunch of old nerds.”

Connor leaned into the touch happily. “It doesn’t surprise me.”

“Alright, if I stay here with you any longer I really am going to get in trouble.” He let his fingers fall down to brush Connor’s lips before he composed himself properly. “Let’s go get this course thing taken care of. Go drop my class, and I’ll discuss with the professor…” He’d just pulled his phone out and he smiled softly to himself as he paused. He glanced over at Connor and grinned. “Sorry I didn’t reply, I was a little busy getting ready for the lecture.”

“I noticed.” Connor laughed.

***

The entire day had been a bit of a nightmare after the Connor incident. It wasn’t Connor’s fault, not directly, but on the most boring day of the school year it was a little hard _not_ to start daydreaming about your cute boyfriend getting wrecked on your desk. He hardly had time to torment his new students!

When the day was finally over, he sent Connor a text:

[Meet me at my apartment. Technically, I have a desk there too.]

Connor laughed out loud when he received the text. He was already home, having finished his classes for the day. He did have to go to the guidance office to talk about dropping Hank’s class but it went by quickly. Weirdly, the people in the office didn’t seem surprised he wanted to drop it. Re-reading the text, he bit his lip curiously and sent a reply. [It sounds like you have something naughty in mind.]

[Never thought about fucking a student before… Now I can’t stop thinking about it. You’ll need to take responsibility for this.]

[Technically I am your student until my transfer processes …]

[… You better fucking be home because I need you on my desk _now_.]

[I’ll be at your apartment.]

Hank had been texting on his walk home and, thank goodness for that, because Connor’s final text made his heart pound eagerly. No afternoon coffee stop today. He wasn’t kidding about his anticipation for this whole ridiculously inappropriate thought. The usually short walk felt like it took forever. He took the stairs two at a time and was pleased to find the door unlocked. Connor was already here, then. The older man smiled to himself as he locked the door behind him.

“Connor?”

The younger man came around the corner to the door, a ridiculously innocent look plastered on his face. “Professor, I heard you wanted to see me after class,” he said, twisting the hem of his t-shirt in his fingers. It was a little hard for Connor to play the role of naive student, but he thought Hank might like it.

He’d never been so pleased to hear those words, spoken in that tone. He set his bag down and made his way toward Connor. He dug through his memories for all those cheesy pornos that floated around the college. What did they always say? “Yes, I’d like to discuss some _extra credit activities_.” He managed to say it without snickering, though his smile was momentarily too genuine.

Connor tried not to laugh at that and stay in character. “What do you have in mind?” he questioned, still looking like he had no clue what was going on here.

He beckoned Connor into his bedroom where, indeed, there was a desk and, typically, he’d sit here to grade papers. But, seeing as it was the first day back, there wasn’t anything other than Connor to ‘work on’. As soon as he had joined him, Hank pushed Connor against the wall and slipped his hand down the front of the younger man’s pants. “I think we can figure something out that can be _mutually_ beneficial.”

“But, Professor —“ Connor pretended to protest, but he was already moving his hips towards Hank’s hand.

Hank bit his lip briefly and captured the boy’s lips in a hungry kiss as he began to fondle him. “You’re much too cute when you make that face,” he grumbled against his lips. His breath was already coming out hot and ragged. He wanted to play with this idea a bit more… but he also wanted to throw Connor down and fuck him. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I guess it’s my own fault I need help after class,” Connor answered, his voice breathy. In slight frustration, he pushed his pants down his legs so Hank could have better access; his jeans were just too tight. 

Hank grinned. “Is that why you’re so eager?” He muttered as he properly wrapped his hand around Connor and began to stroke him. “You’re already so hard that you’re dripping.” The older man brushed the pad of his thumb against the tip of Connor’s erection playing with the precome briefly before resuming his previous pumping.

“I’ve been t-thinking about you a lot,” the younger man tried to force out in a shy tone. Mostly his desperation was obvious though. It always felt so good every time Hank touched him like this; and the older man almost always made sure he came multiple times when they fucked. His consideration made Connor’s chest tighten; it was stupid but he appreciated it.

So desperate, but Hank couldn’t help but appreciate the way he tried to keep playing along. “Are you saying you’re too distracted to focus?” He picked up his pace even as he pressed Connor more firmly against the wall - bracing him as much as he was pinning him. His lips brushed Connor’s ear as he spoke. “Do you get off thinking about what your Professor’s going to do to you after class?”

“Ahn, yes, y-yes, I do,” Connor moaned and his knees felt weak. God, if they hadn’t met beforehand, would he be trying to seduce his professor like this now? He didn’t have any idea.

He could feel Connor trembling as he worked him. “Are you going to come for me already?” He kissed Connor’s neck and his lips trailed down to find the boy’s collarbone. He placed another kiss there before beginning to suck softly on the flesh.

“Oh, mm — yes!” the younger man cried out as he did come, his legs shaking more as they struggled to hold him up. He reached up to hold onto Hank’s arms as he sunk back against the wall.

So fucking hot. “Fuck, Con…” He muttered as Connor came, but continued pumping the boy until his hips had stopped eagerly grinding into his hand. “You’re such a dirty student. What am I going to do with you now?” He brought his hand to his lips and lapped up Connor’s come. When there was only a little left, he pressed two come-covered fingers into Connor’s mouth. “Finish cleaning me up and I might reward you.”

Connor sucked the come off of Hank’s fingers, brushing his tongue carefully around each fingertip. His eyes glanced up at the older man’s face as he did so, enjoying how this turned both of them on. He licked his lips when he had finished. “Do I get my reward now, Professor?”

His breath was coming out a lot heavier than he had anticipated by the time Connor asked that not-so-innocent question. “Yes. You’ve been a very good boy.” He eased back ever so slightly, making sure Connor didn’t lose his balance before guiding him to the desk. Once Connor was sitting, he fully removed his pants and spread his legs open so that he could admire him. “Now wait like that for a moment.” Hank took his time going to the nightstand and collecting lubricant for Connor. He couldn’t play a naughty professor without making his lover squirm a bit.

The younger man’s fingers curled around the edge of the desk in anticipation. He dug his nails in, willing himself to be patient as he waited for his “teacher” to return. This wasn’t the first time he’d done roleplay, but this was by far sexier than any of his other encounters. Maybe because it was a bit closer to reality? The thought sent a shiver down his spine and he had an even harder time waiting.

“Hard again, Connor? Impatient aren’t we?” Hank commented with a smirk as he returned. He tucked the bottle of lube in his back pocket before he pulled out his cellphone. His tongue ran along his lips briefly. “May I?”

Connor blushed; this definitely wasn’t something he would usually let anyone do. He nodded, unable to find words and leaned back with his palms flat on the desk so Hank could get a picture of everything.

The blush made him hesitate but he snapped the picture before returning the phone to his pocket. Without a word he leaned in and kissed the younger man. “You’re such a good boy.” He leaned back and pulled the lube from his pocket before sliding off his pants entirely. He watched Connor watching him as he stroked himself; liberally applying the lubricant. “Are you ready for your reward?”

“Please,” Connor practically begged. He pushed himself to the edge of the desk and opened his legs invitingly, his chest heaving slightly and his cock throbbing against his stomach.

Hank made a soft sound, half exhale and half moan, before pressing his cock to Connor’s ass and sliding inside of him. In the same motion he reached for Connor and caught the brunette’s leg so that he could drive himself deeper in that first thrust. 

“Hank, _fuck_ ,” Connor moaned as he was immediately filled up with the older man’s cock. “Fuck,” he repeated, this time in a whimper. 

Hank groaned roughly. “Fuck, Connor. You feel so fucking good.” He gave him time to acclimate to the sudden fullness before he started moving inside of him. He kept his pace slow and controlled, letting Connor feel every inch as he filled him over and over again.

Connor’s nails dragged uselessly across the smooth wooden top of Hank’s desk. The older man had to be torturing him like this on purpose. “Faster, please, H-Hank,” he pleaded.

The older man panted softly. “Not yet.” Connor had a long way to go before Hank was done with him.

It truly was torture, but honestly, the best kind. Each slow movement inside of him was building and he was thrusting gently back, moans spilling out of his mouth in frustration. Connor reached down to stroke himself to get a little bit of relief.

Hank smirked when Connor broke down and started touching himself. “That frustrated?” He pulled almost all the way out, the act sending a shudder up his own spine. “Maybe you don’t need my dick inside you after all?”

“No, no,” the younger man put his hands back at his sides. “I need it, Hank, don’t stop!” Connor tried to hook his other leg around Hank’s back to move him closer and back inside. “Please,” he whispered breathlessly.

Fuck, he was hot when he begged. Hank knew he shouldn’t be so mean, but he wanted to see him become an absolute mess for him. He wanted to fuck Connor until he couldn’t stand it. “Don’t worry,” Hank whispered as he roughly gripped Connor’s hips. “I wouldn’t dream of letting you off that easy.” As he spoke he drove himself all the way back into Connor. “You’re going to be begging me to stop by the time I’m done with you.”

Connor’s back arched off the desk as he was suddenly full again. He shuddered at the feeling and at the promise. God, how he wanted this man to absolutely ruin him until he couldn’t think straight anymore. “Please,” he repeated, unable to articulate more words than that.

Hank was relentless this time. He hammered Connor with short hard thrusts as he buried himself deep inside of the boy’s ass.

“Oh, god, fuck,” Connor cried out as the pace picked up quickly. He again tried to grip the surface of the desk with no purchase. There was nothing to hold on to as he was fucked.

Hank watched Connor scrambling against the surface of the desk and gently reached down to wrap his arms around the boy. “What a hot mess you are.” He crushed his lips against Connor’s as he pulled him up into his arms.

The younger man clutched onto Hank’s shirt and moaned roughly into the kisses. “Hank, I’m—“ but even as he was saying it, he was coming hard, trembling in the older man’s arms.

Hank groaned with satisfaction as Connor came, a rough shudder coursing through him as he fought off the urge to give in and fill him up. “Fuck Con,” he breathed roughly. He gave them both a second to get themselves together… and then he started moving again. “Can you take more?”

“I—“ Connor gasped as the movements started again, still trembling slightly from earlier. “I can, I can for you,” he answered. He needed Hank to come inside of him.

“Such a good boy.” Hank kissed the him roughly before letting his lips wander across Connor’s body. He explored his neck and shoulders with his lips, kissing and sucking on every exposed inch of him, all while he hammered the younger man’s ass.

Nothing coherent came from Connor’s mouth as his lover overwhelmed every one of his senses. He couldn’t believe he was somehow hard again, but he was. He wasn’t sure he’d ever enjoyed sex as much as he did with Hank; he didn’t know how the older man managed to find out everything he liked and then he did it just to please him. So, at this point, it didn’t matter how exhausted he felt, as long as Hank came.

Hank wanted to hold out for as long as he could, to continue his sweet torment of Connor, but he was no match for his incoherent pleasure. “Nnn f-fuck, Connor!” The older man crushed Connor against him as his orgasm crashed over him and he released himself deep inside of Connor. His breath came out in hot waves against Connor’s neck, teasing the wet spot he’d left behind and the red mark blossoming on the skin.

Connor sobbed gently, a few tears escaping from his eyes as he came directly after Hank. The come splattered between them in short bursts and he shuddered hard against the man above him. When his body relaxed, he went almost limp in Hank’s arms, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

Hank leaned against the desk, holding Connor firm against him as he also struggled to catch his breath. He had to wait until his own legs weren’t trying to topple out from beneath him before he could pull out and carry Connor the few feet to the bed. He slumped down onto the edge and then pulled Connor down into his arms. 

“It’s a good thing you aren’t my student,” he laughed breathlessly. “I think I’d have to give you a free pass for that one.” He kissed Connor’s lips gently and cupped his cheeks. “How are you holding up? That was a lot.”

“A lot,” Connor repeated with a small laugh. “I’m okay, but yes, it was a lot.” He snuggled against Hank with a small sigh. “Can’t say I didn’t love every minute of it though.”

Hank grinned slightly and kissed Connor’s lips gently. “You were amazing too, Con. I don’t think I’ve ever been with someone with stamina like yours.” He let his arms fall gently around Connor’s waist and continued to place soft kisses wherever he could while he cuddled the younger man closer to him.

“It’s probably only because of my age,” Connor scoffed, curling his fingers back into Hank’s shirt. “And it’s exhausting.” He yawned as if to prove his point.

“Mmm.. Just take the compliment, won’t you?” He kissed Connor’s lips briefly but that yawn was contagious. “Give me a sec, I’ll get us a wash rag or something. Then we can just crash.” He slipped away from Connor reluctantly, but any other process would take more time and energy that he just didn’t have.

When he returned, he had already cleaned himself up and retrieved his boxers. He tended to Connor with all the care he could and then slipped into the bed before he pitched the washrag into the laundry bin.

“We’ll have dinner when we wake up again,” Hank offered. Attempting to stay awake was an utterly futile task at the moment.

“Sounds good…” Connor replied as he yawned again. “I’m sure I’ll be hungry.” His voice was sleepy and his eyes were already shut as he curled up in the blankets by the older man.

Hank forced himself to set an alarm on his phone before finally allowing himself to sink down into bed. He folded Connor into his arms and pressed a kiss to the younger man’s forehead. “Sleep well, kid.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I'm sorry if you see this note twice, but I don't feel like re-typing it for both fics. Hank and I wrote both these stories like last July and there's newer and bigger projects with more direction we'd like to focus on, so as of right now, both "Hello Professor" and "Hello Detective" are finished, and "a glass cage" is on an indefinite hiatus. Thanks for your understanding, because the sooner this is done, the sooner you get our newer AUs. (: 
> 
> (Also eventually we are going to post an actual college AU that Hank wrote that is much better than these two stories!)

**_Hello Professor_ **   
_Chapter Five_

The weekend was finally upon them. No more boring repetitions of the same ‘welcome to class’ speeches, no more learning new kids’ names… well, except for the stragglers. There were bound to be a few that just didn’t show up for their first classes. It happened every year. That wasn’t a problem for today. Today he got to spend a day relaxing with Connor.

Hank was currently kicked back on the sofa, with Sumo curled up on his lap, listening to Connor tell him about the classes he was taking. They’d been a lot clearer about their personal interests and pursuits since their little “mishap”. It turned out that they had far more in common than either of them realized. Connor didn’t even mind listening to his rants about criminal procedure — and that had ruined more than one relationship in his past.

There was a small lull in the conversation when a question popped in Connor’s head that he’d been wondering about but had been hesitant to ask. He was curious though so .. “If you don’t mind, Hank, I want to ask you something kind of personal.”

Hank hesitated for a moment as he looked up at Connor. “Well, shoot and we’ll see how I feel?”

“I noticed you never, uh, take your shirt off around me .. is there a reason for that?” The question ended up feeling pretty tactless but Connor couldn’t seem to find any other way to phrase it.

Hank hesitated, lips pursed, and then nodded. “Yeah, okay, I’ll bite.” He ran his hands through his hair and let out a heavy sigh. “I guess the easiest way to put it is that I’m a bit self conscious about my body. That’s silly, huh?” He muttered self depreciatingly.

“I don’t think it’s silly,” Connor replied, shaking his head. God knows he had his own issues. “But I hope you know that whatever is under your shirt won’t deter me from finding you attractive.” The younger man pulled his feet up under himself to sit crosslegged on the sofa and face Hank properly as they spoke.

Hank rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, now that I’ve gotten to know you better… I know that.” He shifted around to face Connor as well. “I’ve been dating a lot of younger guys; not everyone’s interested in a scruffy old man with a weird past… So I kept it shallow - I prefer to let most people see the professor side and not…” He hesitated, struggling with the admission. “And not.. me.” It sounded a lot worse out loud than it did in his head.

“I don’t think I’ve known you long enough to claim that I know everything,” Connor admitted, “but I’ve liked what I’ve seen so far.” He was pleased that Hank found him trustworthy enough to have this conversation, considering he was just some fucked up kid that happened to move in next door to him. “And I also did something similar with most of the people I’ve been with. They were only interested in what fucking a pretty young thing was like, and so that’s what I gave them.”

Hank laughed roughly. “I get that… When I first met you I was happy to just play it safe and shallow, but there’s something about you.” He touched the hem of his shirt briefly and then pulled it off in one motion. _Just rip it off_ , he thought, _like a bandaid or whatever_. “So, here… You’re more to me than a pretty face, but hopefully you don’t mind that I’m… over the fucking hill.”

Sitting next to Connor - such a perfect, handsome, young man - made this all the harder. His stomach was flabbier than he’d like, the tattoos he’d gotten done in his youth had faded considerably, but the most impressively disfiguring feature was the scar that caused everything to go downhill. He had a few other lingering marks, but the large gash that cut into his right shoulder was definitely the worst. The scar was clearly long-healed, but there was no way the damage had been anything but severe.

Hank absently touched it. “And then there’s this thing. A freak accident and everything’s screwed up.”

Connor was surprised when the older man yanked his shirt off, but as his eyes took in everything he hadn’t seen before he was anything but disgusted. No, he was _fascinated_.

If anything, he was awed. Unlike his milky skin, mottled as it was with random moles and freckles, here was evidence of a life that had been lived. Curiously he reached a hand out to the scar but stopped himself. “Can I touch you?” he asked, his voice soft.

Hank couldn’t read Connor’s expression. He couldn’t tell if Connor was pleased or just intrigued, or maybe he was horrified and trying to hide it? Hank steadied his breathing and smiled. “Thank you, for asking first,” he muttered bashfully. “Yeah, you can touch. Piece of rebar went through my shoulder, killed all my chances of getting promoted to Lieutenant.” His laugh was cold, but it was clear he was more embarrassed than upset.

The younger man didn’t speak as he ran his fingertips over the white patch of skin and down the scar, his eyes wide. He couldn’t rightfully imagine what kind of hell Hank had to go through over this. There were so many questions in his head, he wasn’t sure which one would make it to his lips first. “You were a detective?”

The question caused Hank to pause for a moment but, after reminding himself that he was _trying_ to be open with Connor, he ultimately nodded. “Yes. I go over it in my course material. I’m fairly certain that’s why my class is so highly recommended despite my,” he chuckled, “impeccable people skills.” A heavy sigh escaped him. “But, long story short, I was one of the youngest detectives to be considered for Lieutenant; then everything went downhill. Between my depression and my recovery I was not so fun to be around for a few… years…”

Connor nodded thoughtfully. “Because of your shoulder?” It was more of a statement then a question, but the younger man prompted him to go on.

Hank nodded. “Yeah.” He swallowed slightly then shifted so that he was facing into the living room before lifting his arm as if to hold a gun. The movements are well-trained, but his arm isn’t steady. It only takes a couple seconds for his shoulder to twinge and his stance to break. “Some people are lucky with shit like this. Missed all the vitals, back to work with a cool new scar… I get lasting nerve damage. Apparently the only thing that kept me from being a drunken mess of depression was the fact that I was a fucking workaholic.” He laughed dryly as he slumped back into the sofa. “I did all the physical therapy, all the training, but months went by without anything… Then I started drinking. I spent a lot of time on the desk, racked up a lot of disciplinary citations, and ultimately quit while I was still capable of being on good terms with my old Captain. I figured if I was going to be stuck on a fucking desk, I’d do something more than routine paperwork.”

A silence fell between them again as Connor processed this information. He reached out to touch the scar again. “Was it an accident?” he questioned, though he knew people didn’t routinely get rebar in them on the regular; he just needed more information.

The question caused Hank to pause for a moment and then he laughed. “Fuck, right… Yeah, it was a car accident on the way to a crime scene. The patrol car was handling fine, but a truck spun out on the ice. I don’t remember much between swerving to avoid the truck… and waking up to a bunch of EMTs telling me not to fucking move.” He swallowed hard. “Couldn’t have moved if I wanted to.”

Connor pushed up on his knees on the sofa and wrapped his arms around Hank’s shoulders to hug him tightly. “I know you don’t need me to tell you this, but I’m sorry.”

Hank’s eyes widened for a moment before he melted into a smile and wrapped his arms around Connor in return. “Thanks, Con.” He chuckled slightly as he pulled back. “See, now this is why I keep the shirt on. Easier than explaining all this.” Hank smiled despite his words and reached up to cup Connor’s cheek lightly before gently kissing him. “Thank you for caring enough to ask.”

“I’m always interested in learning more about you,” Connor murmured, smoothly sliding himself into Hank’s lap. “And I understand, it’s not like I don’t have my own things I don’t like to talk about.” He pressed both his palms to the older man’s chest now, simply pleased that Hank was permitting him this opportunity.

When was the last time he’d been this intimate with someone? Connor straddling him, touching his bare chest… He shuddered slightly, though it was far from an unpleasant feeling. “Was that an invitation to ask?” He reached up to run his fingers through Connor’s hair and then kissed him again.

Connor let out a little sigh but he smiled. “It’s only fair, right? I’m an open book. Ask away, Hank.” He looked down though and kept tracing little lines over the older man’s chest and faded tattoos, loving the tiny details he was learning about Hank through his body.

Hank hesitated, studying his lover curiously as Connor’s fingers trailed across his chest. “Why don’t we start with what got you into criminal studies?”

“Oh, that’s an easy one. I was interested in true crime online when I was younger and that just evolved into me wanting to actually do something in that field for a career.” the younger man’s fingers didn’t stop moving.

Hank’s hands had settled onto Connor’s hips and he’d begun to massage soft circles against the bone. “I get that,” he replied before humming thoughtfully. “Let’s up the difficulty setting, then?” He kissed Connor softly. “What did I do that scared you off that night?”

“You didn’t do anything,” Connor admitted, his hands finally freezing in place. He looked down at them. “I just couldn’t deal with the fact that we’d gotten closer than I originally wanted to. You were everything I wanted and I guess … everything I assumed I couldn’t keep.” He was silent a moment, frowning. “It was easier to run away than face getting in deeper and being rejected again.”

Hank listened quietly, expression thoughtful, and then smiled softly. “That’s a relief then. I’d worried about it a bit, what exactly I’d done wrong.” He lifted his hands to run them through Connor’s hair and then guided him into a kiss. He lingered there for a moment, stealing more than one tender kiss, before asking the real question: “Why did you cry when I admitted I wanted a relationship too?” He paused for a moment and then frowned a little. “If that’s too much, I understand. It’s not really my business.”

“That’s a little harder.” the younger man was quiet again, gathering his thoughts. Hank had been so open with him, he felt he needed to reciprocate. “I already told you I hadn’t been in a relationship in awhile. Like, since I was fifteen maybe? I had my first boyfriend and thought I was in love, typical teenager bullshit, whatever. It didn’t work out, and subsequently every other guy I hooked up with was uninterested in a relationship so I just let it be what it was. High school kids were boring so I started finding older guys to hook up with and well, they definitely weren’t interested in the long term.”

He and Connor were so much alike. He could hear his own self-depreciating words echoing out of Connor. “I get it. I was married for all of a year and some change… after that blew up I just, didn’t have the energy to think about trying to hold on to someone again.” Another kiss. “I’m grateful you helped me change that… Though it doesn’t quite answer my question,” he teased. “Was it really just that I wanted you?”

Connor smiled sheepishly for a moment. “Well, no.” The smile faded then. “It’s stupid but I’ve never gotten along with men. My friends were pretty much all girls. I was also raised by just my mom, so I guess that makes sense? The boys in my class didn’t like me since all the girls did and they were jealous. Which is stupid and backwards since I’m gay. So then I had some .. weird reverse complex about the gender I was attracted to. I hated men, but I wanted to sleep with them even though they were always only bad to me. It was all weird.”

He hugged Hank so he could hide his face against the man’s shoulder. “You’re the first man I’ve been with that wanted me to stay.”

Hank wrapped his arms around Connor again and pulled the boy into a firm embrace. “Well, they’re all fucking stupid if they couldn’t see what a catch you were right from the get go.” He smirked and tilted his head to kiss Connor’s cheek. “I’m just glad I’m the one who got to keep you.”

He just basked in holding Connor for a few moments, grateful for his closeness and for his desire to stay. “Slight change of questions - what about your family? Did you ever know your dad? And does your mom know about your taste in older men?” Hank smirked at this, tone playful. “I’m going to need to know what level of gift I need to bring when I finally meet her.”

Connor managed a laugh at the end part of the statement but it held a note of bitterness. “No, I never knew my dad. He left as soon as possible and never contacted us again. It was fine because my mom had the support of her family and as soon as I was a little older, she started running her antique shop and we didn’t struggle or anything. My mom didn’t remarry or get any other partners. She said she was just happy she got me out of the deal.” He sighed. “And she doesn’t know how much older the guys I was with were, I just said I was going on “dates” and she wished me well.”

Hank nodded as he listened. “I’m glad. It sounds like you have a good family.” He hummed a little, thoughtful about the fact that he’d never told his mom what he was actually doing. “So you’re saying I’m going to need a sizable gift to make up for the whole ‘surprise, your son digs silver foxes’ breakthrough?”

“No, no,” Connor chuckled. “I think she’ll just be happy that I’m happy. I suspect she knows more than she lets on.”

Hank laughed this time and shifted to kiss Connor’s lips. “Well that’s good, I was getting afraid of what I could do with a professor’s budget.” His fingers slid down to rest on his hips again, squeezing gently. “Thank you for sharing all that with me…”

“Thank you for sharing with _me_ ,” Connor answered, returning the kiss.


End file.
